Confession
by Orinda
Summary: Een romantische fanfictie over Kate en Mike


**Confession**

Sea Patrol

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Sea Patrol.

I don't own those characters!

Kate stond in het tuinhuis dat uitzicht had op 1 van haar lievelings tuinen. De witte rozentuin die haar grootvader speciaal voor haar had aangelegd. Ze gunde zichzelf een beetje frisse lucht want van zulke feesten zoals deze werd het haar altijd een beetje te druk. Nu kon ze natuurlijk niet te lang weg blijven omdat het feest speciaal voor haar opa was. Haar opa ging namelijk met pensioen. Naar veertig dienstjaren vond de admiraal het welletjes en ging hij van zijn ouwe dag genieten.

Vanuit de balzaal klonk remoer en gelach. Hij was naar buiten gegaan voor een frisse neus en omdat hij haar niet meer zag. Hij liep het balkon op en leunde tegen de balustrade aan. In het maanlicht zag hij haar staan. In het tuinhuis zag hij haar afwezig naar de witte rozen kijken.

Hij vroeg zich af waar ze aan dacht.

Diep in zijn hart hield hij nog zoveel van haar en kon haar niet uit zijn hoofd krijgen. En de relatie die hij had gehad met Urshula Morel was alleen maar om haar uit zijn hoofd te krijgen. Dat ging alleen een beetje moeilijk omdat ze ook zijn X.O. was. Hij moest dus elke dag met haar samenwerken. Hoe moest hij dat aan haar vertellen? Wat zou dat voor invloed hebben op hun vriendschap en hun professionele werkhouding? Kon hij het wel aan om haar niet meer naast zicht te hebben op de Hammersley?

Het maanlicht scheen over haar heen en ze kreeg het siluet van een engel. Ze had speciaal voor deze gelegenheid een witte simpele jurk aangedaan die versiert was met een kleine roze geborduurde roosjes. Hij kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden.

Admiraal McGregor kwam naast hem staan. Hij had Mike al de hele avond geobserveerd en was tot de conclusie gekomen dat Mike nog steeds van zijn kleindochter Kate hield. Mike was ervan bewust dat de admiraal naast hem stond. Ze stonden een moment zwijgend, terwijl ze het plaatje van Kate McGregor in het maanlicht bewonderden. Toen sprak de admiraal.

" Je houd nog steeds van haar" zei hij, wat meer een statement was dan een vraag.

Mike keek beschamend naar de grond. Hoe kon hij met de admiraal over zijn gevoelens voor de admiraals kleindochter praten. De admiraal glimlachte en legde zijn hand op zijn schouder.

"Vertel het haar Mike. Ze houd ook nog van jou!" zei de admiraal lachend.

Mike keek hem verbijsterend aan. Ze hield nog steeds van hem? Hij kon zijn oren niet geloven.

"Ik heb nog één bevel voor je Mike, nou ja eigenlijk is het meer wat ik je als mentor en als een vriend vraag" zei de admiraal.

Mike keek hem vragend aan. Hij had zoveel respect voor deze man. De admiraal was als een mentor voor Mike geweest en later werden ze hele goeie vrienden. Daarom was Mike ook dikwijls te vinden op het grote zeilschip van de admiraal.

"Maak mijn kleindochter gelukkig wil je? Dan kan deze oude man rustig van zijn oude dag genieten" zei de admiraal glimlachend en met glinsterende ogen.

Mike kon niks zeggen. De admiraal kneep in zijn schouder ter aanmoediging. Toen liep de admiraal weg en liet hem alleen het plaatje van zijn kleindochter bewonderen. Naar lang wikken en wegen had hij zijn besluit gemaakt. Hij wilde haar hebben en niemand anders. Zij was diegene die zijn hart had. Langzaam liep hij naar beneden naar de tuinhuis. Kate voelde altijd wanneer hij in de buurt was. Ze kon zijn warmte al van veraf voelen. Dus toen hij achter haar stond wist dat hij het was. Ze hield haar adem in. Hij fluisterde haar naam en pakte zachtjes haar hand vast. Ze keek hem met grote ogen aan glimlachte verlegen naar hem. Hij wist dat hij dit voorzichtig moest aanpakken anders zou hij haar kwijt raken. Hij streelde haar hand die hij vast had. Haar glimlach werd iets groter en langzaam leunde ze tegen zijn borst. Ze verwelkomde de warmte en het gevoel van veiligheid. Mike sloeg zijn andere arm om haar middel en trok haar iets dichter tegen zich aan. Ze keken samen naar de sterren. Zulke momenten koesterden ze allebei want dan waren ze geen C.O. en X.O. maar gewoon Kate en Mike. Kate had haar hoofd tegen zijn borst gelegd en er gingen minuten voorbij voordat hij weer sprak.

"Kate…. Ik moet je wat vertellen…. " zei hij zachtjes.

Ze hield haar adem voor de tweede keer in.

"Ik hou nog steeds van je. Ik kan niet zonder je." Zei hij zachtjes.

Hij liet haar los en knielde op één knie neer.

"Kate wil je mijn vrouw worden?" vroeg hij nog steeds met zachte stem terwijl haar aankeek.

Haar ogen begonnen te vonkelen van emoties. Ze had al gehoopt dat ze indruk op hem zou maken met haar verschijning. Ze hield nog steeds van hem. Nadat ze een relatie had gehad met Jim Roth was ze tot de conclusie gekomen dat hij nog steeds onder haar huid zat. Ze wist ook dat hij haar hart had en wilde niks liever dan bij hem zijn.

"Ja, ik wil je vrouw worden" zei ze glimlachend.

Hij kwam opgelucht en glimlachend overeind. Toen nam hij haar in zijn armen en boog naar haar toe. Zachtjes kuste hij haar tot haar benen slap waren en ze helemaal tegen zijn lichaam aanleunde. Hij verbrak de kus en keek haar aan. Het enige wat hij zag was liefde in haar ogen.

"Ik hou van je Kate" zei hij glimlachend en met glinsterende ogen.

"Ik hou ook van jou Mike en dat zou ik ook altijd blijven doen" zei ze en omhelsde hem.

Er biggelden tranen over haar wangen van geluk. Hij kuste haar nogmaals maar dan met passie. Na enkele secondes begon ze giechelen en zei.

" Je zou een nieuwe X moeten zoeken"

"Ja weet ik"zei hij lachend.

Dit is waar ze hoorde. Dit is waar hij hoorde. Met Kate is zijn armen kon hij alles aan. Dit was zijn soulmate. Dit was de vrouw die zijn hart had. Dit was de vrouw die hij als vrouw wilde en met haar zijn hele leven wilde delen. Vanuit de balzaal speelde de band een passend lied namelijk I've got you under my skin. Toen ze dat hoorden lachten ze en Mike begon samen te bewegen met haar op het lied. Deze zouden ze nooit vergeten deze avond. Hij gaf haar een kus en zei dat ze haar grootvader moesten bedanken. Kate glimlachte omdat ze haar grootvader had verteld in vertrouwen dat ze nog steeds van hem hield.

En zo eindigde het feest van admiraal McGregor. Het einde van een mooie lange carrière bij de marine.

Confession

Sea Patrol

A / N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Sea Patrol.

I do not own those characters!

Kate stood in the parlour of the little cottage house looking at one of her favorite gardens. The white rose garden that her grandfather had built specially for her. She awarded herself a bit of fresh air because of such parties as it was always a bit too busy. Now of course she could not stay away too long because the party for her grandfather. Her grandfather was limited to retire. Forty to service the Admiral took it a day and he enjoyed his old days.

From out of the ballroom sounded noice and laughter. He had gone outside for some fresh air and because he could not follow her. He walked onto the balcony and leaned against the railing on. In the moonlight he saw her. In the shed he saw her looking absently at the white roses.

He wondered what she thought.

Deep in his heart he still loved her so much and he couldn't get her out of his head. And the relationship he had with Urshula Morel was just to get her out of his head. That was just a bit difficult because she was his XO. He had to work every day with her. How could he tell her? What would it affect their friendship and their professional attitude? He could do to her not to have insight in addition to the Hammersley?

The moonlight shone on her and she got the Siluette of an angel. She especially for this occasion a simple white dress that decorates was done with a little pink embroidered roses. He could not take his eyes off her.

Admiral McGregor came up beside him. He had observed Mike all night and had came to the conclusion that Mike was still loved his granddaughter Kate. Mike was aware that the admiral was standing beside him. They stood a moment in silence, while the picture of Kate McGregor in the moonlight admired. Then said the admiral.

"You still love her" he said, more a statement than a question.

Mike looked shamefully at the ground. How could he talk with the admiral about his feelings for Kate. The Admiral smiled and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Tell her Mike. She still loves you!" the admiral said, laughing.

Mike looked at him with wildness in his eyes. She still loved him? He could not believe his ears.

"I have a request for you Mike, well actually it is more what I ask from you as a mentor and friend" said the admiral.

Mike looked at him. He had so much respect for this man. The admiral was like a mentor to Mike and later they became very good friends. Therefore, Mike was also often found on the large sailing ship of the admiral.

"Make my granddaughter happy Mike, then this old man can quietly enjoy his old day," the admiral said smiling with sparkling eyes.

Mike could not say anything. The admiral squeezed his shoulder for encouragement. Then the admiral walked away, leaving him as onlyone to admire the picture of his granddaughter. To much deliberation, he made his decision. He wanted her and nobody else. She was the one who had his heart. Slowly he walked down to the the parlour of the little cottage house. Kate felt whenever he was around. She could feel its heat from a distance. So when he stood behind her she knew it was him. She held her breath. He whispered her name and gently took her hand. She looked at him with wide eyes smiled shyly at him. He knew he had to deal with this carefully or he would lose her. He stroked her hand which he had established. Her smile was slightly larger and slowly she leaned against his chest. They welcomed the warmth and sense of security. Mike hit his other arm around her waist and pulled her slightly closer to him. They watched the stars together. Such cherished moments both of them because then they were no CO and X.O. just Kate and Mike. Kate had her head against his chest and went out minutes passed before he spoke.

"Kate ... I have to tell you ..." He said softly.

She held her breath for a second time.

"I still love you. I can not live without you." He said softly.

He released her and knelt down on one knee.

"Kate do you want to be wife?" he asked softly while still looking in her eyes.

Her eyes began to sparkle of emotions. She had hoped that she impressed him with her appearance. She still loved him. After she had had a relationship with Jim Roth, she concluded that he was still under her skin. She also knew that her heart still belongs to him and wanted nothing more than to be with him.

"Yes, I want to be your wife" she said smiling.

He came up smiling and relieved. Then he took her in his arms and leaned toward her. Softly he kissed her until her legs went soft and his body leaning against him. He broke the kiss and looked at her. All he saw was love in her eyes.

"I love you Kate" he said with a smile and glistening eyes.

"I love you Mike and I would always continue to do" she said and hugged him.

It tears streamed down her cheeks with joy. He kissed her again, but with passion. After a few seconds she started giggling and said.

"You would have to find a new X '

"Yeah I know" he said, laughing.

This is where she belonged. This is where he belonged. With Kate in his arms he could handle everything. Shes was his soulmate. This was the woman of his heart. This was the woman he wanted as his wife and he wanted to share his whole life with her. From the ballroom, the band played an appropriate song, I've Got You Under My Skin. When they heard this they laughed and Mike began to move along with her on the song. They would never forget this night. He kissed her and said that he would have to thank her grandfather. And so ended the celebration of Admiral McGregor. The end of a nice long career in the Navy.


End file.
